A display device may be provided with a circularly polarizing plate to suppress reflection on a viewing surface of the display device. Such a circularly polarizing plate is usually provided with a linear polarizer and a retardation layer.
As one of methods for obtaining the retardation layer described above, a method using a polymerizable liquid crystal compound is known. Usually, in this method, a composition containing a polymerizable liquid crystal compound is applied onto a surface of an appropriate substrate to form a layer, the polymerizable liquid crystal compound in the layer is oriented, and the polymerizable liquid crystal compound is then polymerized while the oriented state is maintained, to form a retardation layer (see Patent Literatures 1 to 3).